Terror Night
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Sloan and Bree have succeeded in kidnapping and murdering Eliza. But when strange things start to happen, they grow more terrified...and when Eliza returns in a new form, ready to rip them apart, they learn the hard way of the true meaning of an eye for


Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Thornberrys or any of its characters. They are owned by Klasky-Csupo and Nickelodeon. 

Author's Note: This is my first actual attempt at a WT horror. I got the idea from "From The Grave", a story of Grand High Idol's that you can only find, so far, on her website. I included some verses of "I'm Back" and "Throw It All Away" in the story 'cause I felt that they fit the story somewhat, especially the verses of "I'm Back". I hope some of you like this at least a bit....It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, as you might notice. I didn't make it very long 'cause I'm too busy with other stuff. I am also working on "Sisterly Love". It will probably be posted in a month to the least....probably is the keyword. 

Here's a picture of Eliza of what she looks like pretty much in the story. The link may or may not show. If it doesn't....well..you can always e-mail me for the pic. ^_^ ; Oh and about the songs...I might have made an error or two... ^^; 

WARNING! The story has been rated R for violence, blood, and some disturbing images (I think). 

Original Title was "I'm Back".   
  


On with the story!   
  
  
  


TERROR NIGHT   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  
  
  
  


Eliza Thornberry was running as fast as she could back towards camp. She had been walking alone when she suddenly heard something behind her. She had turned around, and realizing who it was. Horrified, she kept on running towards the Commvee, where she hope she'd be safe from them. But just as she reached the camp grounds, she felt a hand roughly grab her arm, and pulled her back forcefully. She tried to scream, but she was in so much fear she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She struggled against the grip, and felt herself being dragged back into the woods. She attempted to slap the person holding her, but then another hand grabbed her other arm. With both her hands disabled, all Eliza could do was wait until they stopped and let her go. She needed a plan of escape, but there were 2 of them, and she met with them before. She shuddered at the memory. 

The two people dragging her were a man and a woman. They were poachers, who were arrested before for attempted murder, kidnapping, and illegal poaching. Eliza knew that they would want revenge. But she never would have guessed when or where. She strained her neck to turn and look at them. They didn't bother looking back. They seemed intent on going to a certain location. _'Why don't they just shoot me?' _Eliza's mind wondered. Then she realized...as she glanced at something strapped to the male poacher's back... Her eyes widened in fear. It was a mace! It didn't have a spiked end, though. Instead it was smooth, but laced with extremely hard metal. She gulped, and began to whimper a little. They then reached an area far away from any signs of human life. There were tall trees and rocks which blocked any kind of view, including helicopter. Eliza felt the grip on her arms tighten, and she was thrown into the side of one of the rocks. 

She slowly looked up. The two poachers stood above her, a menacing look on both their faces. The girl struggled to her feet, but the woman grabbed her arms while the man grabbed her legs. She screamed as she was forced back down on the ground. She didn't see what was going on, but she soon felt the tight bonds of rope being fastened around her. The woman was tying her hands to her side. The man was tying her legs together. Eliza was completely immobilized. She couldn't run away. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the ropes being tightened. They were so tight that she could feel them cutting into her skin, drawing out blood. She looked back up at the poachers, and whispered lightly, "Sloan...Bree..." She narrowed her eyes, and suddenly tried to break free of the ropes. It was a long shot, but she wanted to get out of there so badly. Her heart was racing, and her breathing sped up. But she soon stopped moving for a few seconds when she felt something hard strike her on the shoulder. She let out a scream of pain, and glanced fearfully at Sloan. 

Sloan smiled darkly, the mace in his hands. "Well, well....looks like the tables have turned..." He said evilly, and raised the mace back up. The girl's eyes widened in horror, and she immediately squirmed to get out of the way. But she was not fast enough. She felt the hardness of the mace strike her in the side, and she screamed again. She struggled violently, and managed to get out of the way of the next blow, which was gonna strike her in the shoulder again. Bree did nothing. She watched as Sloan rushed towards the girl. She smirked as she pulled out a gun, and set it on the ground. She remembered the plan. Sloan snarled angrily as he grabbed Eliza by the neck, and pushed her into the ground, holding her in place. "This will be a little less painful if you don't fight back..." He raised the club, and then began to repeatedly strike Eliza. 

She winced, and a tear came to her eye. She still struggled, but she couldn't get out of Sloan's grip. The girl screamed loudly as the mace struck her in every place that Sloan saw, any place that was open and vulnerable. She felt the mace hit her in the knee. The strike was so strong that it felt as though he crushed her knee cap in two. He then strike her in the arm, hard enough to break the bone. She gritted her teeth, and tried to fight against the pain. "This is the end of the line, Thornberry." She heard Sloan hiss into her ear as he then struck her in the side, and again, and again. He was desperately trying to make the girl breathe her last. Eliza whimpered, and gave out a few sobs, tears of pain going down her face. She looked up, Sloan had the mace raised above her head. Her eyes widened in fear, and she trembled. Sloan smiled at the sight. He had the girl right where he wanted her. "Afraid, child?" Eliza only nodded, and attempted to back away. "Good." Sloan said, and then he strike her in the head. 

She could almost feel the skull crack as the mace was swerved forward. She continued to fight back, continued to try and get out of Sloan's grip. But as she was being struck, she lost more and more strength, and eventually her hopes were fading. Sloan was hitting her so hard, that soon he was drawing blood. Huge dark bruises covered her body. She looked at one of the bruises on her arms. She shivered, and then closed her eyes. Sloan narrowed his eyes, and gripped her neck tighter. She gasped sharply, and struggled to breathe. She mouthed a few words, and the man slightly loosened his grip on her. "What did you say, Thornberry?" He demanded, and the girl opened up her eyes, and looked up at him. She didn't have the look of determination anymore. Instead, it was a look of defeat. "I...give in." She said simply, and lowered her head to the ground, and all signs of resistance faded. Her body became almost limp. 

_'It is the end...for me.'_ She thought as she heard Sloan laugh victoriously. "Giving up, Thornberry?" He asked mockingly, and then added in, "Well isn't that a shame?" As he said this, the man used the mace to deliver a blow to her side. She shed a few tears of pain, but never fought back. She remained still, only movement made was her trembling and shivering of dread. Then the beating subsided. Surprised, she turned her head to look up at Sloan. The evil smile was still on his face, but he placed the mace down on the ground. "I think you've suffered enough...." Eliza's weakened heart raced as Sloan picked up the gun Bree set on the ground. "Time to end your suffering....forever." He said, grinning. He grabbed Eliza's shoulder and pushed her onto her back. He aimed the gun at her heart, and reached for the trigger. Eliza glared at him, and said, "This isn't over..." 

"Oh, but it is....it is...." She heard Bree say in the background, who watched on with a menacing smile. Sloan began to pull the trigger back, and Eliza gulped. But before he did anything, he said, "Once you're dead, girl, Bree and I are planning on ambushing those elephant friends of yours...." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "And you won't be able to do a thing to stop us..." The redhead gasped, and her eyes widened. She knew they were right. She couldn't do anything if she was dead... _'I will have my revenge...' _Her mind said darkly. Sloan raised his head up, and reached for the trigger once again. Eliza looked at him fearfully, then she looked at her ruined body. She couldn't get any muscle to move without a shock wave of pain being sent through her limbs. The girl took one last look at the Blackburns before closing her eyes, and waited for the blow to come. "Time to die!" Sloan shouted, and he pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the forest, causing many animals to flee. The body of Eliza lay limp on the ground, not moving or breathing. A bloody hole was on the chest. 

Sloan and Bree Blackburn had returned to their cabin. They had rented it while they were waiting for the right moment to strike. They were victorious now. Eliza was dead. The little brat could no longer interfere with their plans. It had been several hours since their return. They had dumped Eliza's body near the side of the nearest road, intent on someone finding her. They still remembered what Eliza's last words were...that it wasn't over. They had another laugh at this. What could the girl do now.....now that she was dead? She might be already buried now for all they cared. Sloan sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Bree walked up towards the kitchen to fix something to eat. It was getting dark and they hadn't eaten just yet. On the news, there wasn't a report yet on the dead girl, but there was a report on 2 poachers, namely the Blackburns, who escaped custody. Sloan smirked. _'Like they can find us here.'_ He stretched out, and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Well Eliza...." He said to no one in particular. "How does it feel being six feet under....?" He gave a cruel laugh, and then sat straight up when a sudden noise broke through the house. Startled, he nearly jumped right off the couch. But he settled down when he realized it was only the telephone. He walked over to the device, and picked up the phone. He pressed it against his hear, and said, "Hello?" Then he heard a strange but familiar voice on the other line talking in a ghostly manner. "You will pay...." He heard it say. "You will pay.....pay....." A bit disturbed, but nonetheless frustrated, the poacher yelled into the other line. "Just who are you?!" The voice chuckled. "Well you should know....very well who I am....The question is...do you know an eye for an eye...a tooth for a tooth....?" Sloan was getting very angry now. "Tell me who you are!!" Bree, who had come back from the kitchen, was a bit taken back by Sloan's sudden outburst. 

The voice laughed. "Okay....if you wish...." The voice suddenly became a growling whisper. "Eliza Thornberry." At the call of that name, the man's eyes widened with surprise. _'There's no way it could be her...'_ "You're lying." He said simply in the receiver, and then he hung the phone up before the voice could say anything more. But inside he was more startled than he looked. He looked at Bree, who looked at him with concern. "Sloan, you okay? You look a little pale." She walked a bit closer. Sloan told her that he was fine, but there was a strange voice on the phone who called herself Eliza. Bree scoffed. "That brat is dead. How could it be her?" "I don't know...It could be just someone playing tricks on us...." But then a strange....morbid thought came across his mind. "But who else could it be...? She's the only one who knew that we were out here..." 

They decided to put the incident behind them. After another hour passed by, everything seemed to be calmed down now. Sloan was in the kitchen, drinking with his wife, when the phone rang another time. He groaned, and walked up towards it, and answered it as before. "Hello. Who is this?" He asked immediately, and waited for the voice to answer back. But it was the same voice as before, and it was more menacing than before. "Next time.....WAIT....until I tell you to hang up, Blackburn!" The man drew in a sharp gasp of shock, and he paled again, this time a bit more frightened than the last time. The voice chuckled, as if it sensed his fear. "How does it feel...Sloan? How does it feel....? Tell me....how does it feel?!" It screeched loudly, causing Sloan to pull the phone away from his ear, wincing as the female voice shouted harshly at him. His hand trembling, he brought the phone back to his ear. "W-What do you want..? I know you're not Eliza...What do you want?!" 

"You're trembling." The voice simply said. Face contorted with some fear, the man asked, "H-H-How did you know?" The person who claimed to be Eliza laughed coldly. "I thought you'd know by now.... I'm Eliza, and now I'm....back!" She snickered almost evilly, and continued, "And if you and your......wife....think you can escape me, you're wrong." Sloan trembled more violently as the voice said one more thing before she hung up. "Beware, Blackburn. I'm coming back, and when I do....You're dead!" Then she hung up, leaving behind a very disturbed Sloan. Bree heard the whole thing. She rushed over, and tried to calm her husband down. "She-she's back...." He said shakingly over and over again... "It's alright Sloan...It's just some prankster." Sloan breathed in deeply, trying to relax himself. "Yeah....you're probably right....I......." His eyes widened again, and a look of horror was on his face. "Sloan?" Bree asked with concern, and the man pointed behind her. Bree slowly turned around, and let out a scream, and backed up, almost falling down. 

**_If I were you I'd be concerned_**   
**_Ain't no way you're gonna win_**   
**_Bet you didn't count on my return!_**   


Right on the sturdy wall in front of him, blood was dripping down and onto the floor. The blood formed words on the wall. It read "I'm coming for you....." Then the blood shifted, as though a supernatural force was controlling it. The new message said "You can't run from me." The blood finally subsided and it all fell onto the ground. A pool was formed, and the scent of blood was strong in the air. The Blackburns, shaken up, stared at each other, and then back at the blood which now stained the ground. Sloan walked up over to it, and ran his finger through it. Gasping, he looked up at his wife. "It's real blood...." He quickly wiped the red stuff off of his fingers, some of it already sticking to his finger. Bree backed away further from the scene. Though the words disappeared from the wall, they haven't disappeared from their minds. "What do we do now?" Bree asked shakingly. Sloan gulped. "I don't know, Bree....I don't know..." He glanced at the clock, which read 8 PM. It was getting a bit late. "But maybe we should sleep on it." "Yes, maybe a good night's sleep will help..." 

**_Thought you were so tough_**   
**_You had it all under control_**   
**_Now enough is enough!_**   
**_Gonna take back what you stole_****__**

**_Give it up, 'cause now I'm back!_**

The Blackburns settled in bed for the night. They hoped that the whole thing was just them hallucinating, or someone playing a joke on them. But that doesn't explain the blood writing on the wall._ 'I wonder what caused that...' _Sloan wondered before closing his eyes. The cabin fell silent, and dark. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the dripping water from the sink. The radio was next to them, but it wasn't turned on. The fuse had burned out, and Bree hadn't changed the fuses yet. But around 30 minutes into their slumber, they heard the strange sound of something clicking on. Sloan sat up in his bed, and looked around. Bree woke up, too. "What was that?" She asked her husband. He shrugged his shoulders. He then noticed something strange about the black radio which sat on the table next to their bed. He peered closely, and noticed that the red light was on. _'That's strange...'_ "Bree? Did you change the fuses on this thing?" "No...Why?" Sloan quickly pointed a slightly shaky finger at the radio. Bree gasped when she noticed that it was turned on. "B-But how?" She got off the bed and walked closer to the radio. "I didn't change the fuses..How can it turn on....?" 

Then the lights on the radio turned on suddenly. The Blackburns jumped in surprise, and the radio began playing a station. They didn't know which one, though. It was one of the music stations. They heard a voice talking through it. "Now time to get back to the...." Then the voice suddenly changed to the ghostly feminine voice that had been threatening them hours earlier. "I will kill you!!" Then it shifted back. "...programming. Have a nice night...." The voice changed to the ghost voice once more. "...for it will be your last!!" Suddenly the radio shut off completely, and sparks blew out of the fuses on the back. The dark radio fell to the side and exploded into several pieces. Both of them screamed as the radio blew up, and hugged each other tightly. Trembling hard, they looked at each other, and at the room around them. It was still pitch black, and it was only 8:30 at night. They need to get back to sleep, but before they could get back in bed, the lights in the bathroom flickered on and off. "W-W-What now?" Sloan asked, his voice fearful. 

**_Here it comes..._**   
**_Here it comes..._**   
**_Here it comes..._**   
**_Ready? It's coming..._**   
**_Ready? It's coming..._**

They walked into the bathroom, and they saw the switch. As the lights went on and off, the switch never moved! Their eyes widened and they stepped back out of the room. The lights kept on going on and off, the blinding white light filling up every corner. The bathroom lights were never that bright before. They had to shield their eyes the whole time. Then something horrific happened. The light color turned to red! Blood red light filled the room, giving it a gory look. Then the flickering stopped, filling the room with the red light, making everything look like it was blood covered. A scratching sound could be heard. Preparing to defend themselves, the Blackburns stepped into the room, and looked for the source of the sound. They found it, on the mirror. They plugged their ears as the scraping sound was just as irritant as a chalkboard being scratched. The scrapes formed into a single message, and they nearly had a heart attack when they read what it was. "I am here." That was the message, and then the whole room went black. 

The couple shivered, and walked out of the room with some difficulty. They didn't know what was going on. It was strange that all of these things were happening. It was as if Eliza's spirit was so angry that she had risen from the dead. But the living dead bit was only for the movies...wasn't it? There's just no way Eliza could be back to get them... "It has to be a bad dream..or a joke." Sloan muttered under his breath. Bree nodded, but she still didn't quite agree. _'She has returned...' _"I guess we should have listened more closely when she told us it wasn't over..." They heard the sound of heavy footsteps. They quickly turned towards the doorway. "S-Sloan? What's going on...?" The other poacher never answered. He had his eyes glued on the door, which started to creak slightly open, even though it had a lock on it, and he had locked it when they went inside. "The door was locked." He whispered. The doorknob turned effortlessly, and the door swung open. As soon as it did, a powerful wind, almost spiritual, burst throw, knocking the poachers down. They looked up, and could make out the figure of some kind of animal. _'But no animal could open up a door...except a primate...'_ Bree thought. 

**_Everybody tries to be straight_**   
**_But things are still unchanged_**   
**_It is usless to resist_**   
**_Their efforts will be wasted_****__**

**_Head straight towards your goal by any means_**   
**_There is a door that you've never opened_**   
**_There is a window with a view you've have never seen_**   
**_Get it, no matter how long it takes_**

Sloan squinted, and shielded his eyes to get a better look. The animal in front of them looked more like a wolf, but it had large droopy ears. It probably was a hybrid...a wolfdog. The animal's eyes narrowed, and it walked inside. It had blazing red fur which seemed to match Eliza's hair color, and it had pale yellow markings, like Eliza's rubberbands that she used to keep her pigtails in place. The eyes were a bright yellow, and the claws gray as stone. It took a few steps further into the cabin. The wolf stepped in front of a mirror, and the reflection was not it's own. Sloan looked, and he almost fainted from terror. The reflection of the wolf...its shadow.....was... "Eliza?!" He gasped, and backed away. Bree tried to reach for the shotgun, but it wasn't there. She looked ahead. "Oh no...." The wolf had grabbed the gun, and it was in her mouth. Smirking, she crushed it into powder. That action was just to show how much stronger she was now. The wolf smiled evilly, flashing her sharp teeth. "I told you it wasn't over..." Eliza spoke in a voice so sinister it could stop the heart and send shivers down even the bravest souls. 

**_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_**   
**_Throw it all away_**   
**_No one can break you, nobody can tear you_**   
**_You live an endless life forever_**

Without warning, Eliza, in her new wolf body, dashed towards the Blackburns at full speed ahead! "You will pay!" She shouted angrily, and leapt forward. Her target was Bree. "Get out of the way!" Sloan shouted at his wife, urging her to move. But Bree was too shaken up and frightened to get up and run away from the crazed animal. The wolf opened up her jaws and she clamped down. The woman's eyes snapped open and she let out a scream of pain. The wolf had sank her teeth into her arm. Instinctively, she grabbed something hard fast. It was a small rock. She hoped it was enough. She pounded the rock into Eliza's nose. The wolf's eyes widened, and she let out a howl of pain. She stepped back, and dashed off into the shadows of the cabin. They had no idea where she was now. Sloan rushed over to his wife's side, and knelt down. "Bree, you okay?" "Yeah...I....Sloan watch out!" She clutched her arm tightly, and looked behind Sloan, her eyes widened with fear. 

Before the poacher could react, however, he felt something land on his back. Then a powerful sharp pain seared through his shoulder. A painful crushing force was being forced into his shoulder. He looked, and screamed when he saw the wolf biting him! "Eliza, leave me alone!" He shouted before delivering a punch to her right eye. She howled in pain again, but fought back. She lifted her tail and swiped it forward. She hit Sloan in the chest, and caused him to fall down on top of Bree. "Why should I? You didn't leave me alone." Eliza said darkly, and her fur stood on end, her claws flexing. "You killed me! Now it's time for me to return...the favor..... An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." Her voice hissed like a snake's. She crawled forward more. Sloan and Bree quickly jumped to their feet and made a run for it to their bedroom. They heard a yowl of frustration and the pounding of fast-moving footsteps behind them. They knew Eliza was after them. They quickly ran into their room, and locked their bedroom door. They slid to their knees, and panted with both horror and shock in their minds. 

**_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_**   
**_Throw it all away_**   
**_You see a light where ever you go_**   
**_You have to face it again and again_****__**

**_Again.....and again...again....again..._**

"W-What are we going to do now?" Bree asked, but screamed in pain, and clutched her arm. Blood poured out, and ran down her hand, through her fingers. Sloan could feel the wet liquid dripping down his left arm as well. The bite had crushed some of the bone in there, so his left arm was pretty much immobilized. He clutched it, and held it to his side. "I don't know." He said, his voice strained with pain. "But we have to get out of here before......" "...before I get you." They gasped, and froze in their positions. Their backs straightened up. They turned out slowly and painfully, and both screamed. "Ahhhhh!" They stood up and pressed their backs against the door. Eliza was looking at them through the window. She snarled and punched the glass window open. The shards shattered onto the ground. She leapt inside, and hunched her back. The fur raised, stood on end, looking like sharp shards on her back. She bared her teeth, and crept closer. 

**_Ready? It's coming..._**   
**_Ready? It's coming..._**

"Please....just go....leave us alone..." Sloan pleaded with the vengeful ghost. The animal's eyes widened, then narrowed into glowing red slits. The glowing subsided after a few seconds. "You...you were without mercy." She lifted up her right paw, and formed a shaking fist of anger. Then she pointed at the man with a long sharp claw. "Now you plead for it?! After what you've done to me, you expect me to be merciful to you..?!" Bree shook with fright and huddled closer to her husband. Her fear filled eyes never left Eliza's gaze of darkness. "You make me sick." Eliza said as she got even closer. Soon she was so close that the couple could feel her hot breath on their faces. She sneered, "An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." As soon as she said these words she opened up her mouth and snapped forward! Her jaws missed the couple only by an inch. She growled with frustration as the couple had shifted in another direction, their backs still against the wall. 

Sloan and Bree moved back towards another direction, but unfortunately for them they backed right up into one corner of the room. Eliza smirked and walked forth. She positioned herself so that if they try moved right or left, they'll be swiped by her claws, and if they tried to move forward, she'll snap at them. It was over for them, she knew. She crept closer, and gave out a horrible growling sound which penetrated their panic-stricken hearts. "Just go away." Bree said softly as she clung to her husband, shaking violently. She didn't dear look at the monster before them. The wolf laughed coldly. "An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." She repeated under her breath, and bared her teeth again. Sloan bolted upwards and ran to one side despite the danger. Eliza smiled evilly, and lifted up her paw and strike down! Bree watched, horrified, as the claws dug into her husband's side. Eliza moved in closer, and sank her teeth into the poacher's leg and ripped out a huge chunk of red flesh. A large pool of blood surrounded the two, and Sloan screamed in pain.**__**

**_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_**   
**_Throw it all away_**   
**_No one can break you, nobody can tear you_**   
**_You live an endless life forever_**

The claws dug far into his side, and they curved inward. As the wolf pulled it out, she ended up pulling out some of the intestines as well. Bree paled and screamed in horror as she watched her husband fall to the ground. With organs exposed and deep, gaping and bloody wounds, he couldn't attempt to stop Eliza as she moved her head in and opened up her massive jaws. He could feel her hot breath against his neck, and shivered with fright. He then remembered what had happened hours earlier. He remembered how he was moving in to kill Eliza, and this.....this is exactly what she felt like.... His eyes widened with realization, but it was too late. The jaws snapped down on his neck, slicing open his wind pipe and ripping out his jugular vein. The teeth sank in deeper, and severed the spinal cord and crushed the spinal column. "Sloan! No!" Bree yelled in terror, fear and anger filling her mind as well as sadness. "You-You monster!" She pointed accusingly at Eliza as Sloan's body fell limp on the ground. "Monster? Me?" She sneered, glaring at the other poacher. "You must be mistaken. I'm not the monster...You and you husband were the monsters." 

**_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_**   
**_Throw it all away_**   
**_You see a light where ever you go_**   
**_You have to face it again and again_**

With that, she moved in for Bree. After she was dead her vengeance shall be complete! Bree shivered and tried to move away. Eliza was wise to their tricks now. She wouldn't be able to escape Eliza's jaws so easily this time around. She quickly moved towards the other side of the bed, towards the open window. The wolf's yellow eyes narrowed, and she leapt forward. She did a back flip in midair, and landed on all four feet in front of the poacher, stopping her dead in their tracks. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she ran towards the door. Eliza performed the same act, and blocked her path once more. Panicking, Bree stood frozen in terror, unsure of what to do. _'How can I escape her...?'_ She looked at Sloan, now dead on the floor. She winced at the sight, and glared at Eliza. She pulled out her gun that she had forgotten she had other than the one that Eliza destroyed, and aimed it at Eliza's forehead. "D-Don't come any closer." She said, her hand trembling. The wolf's ears perked up in surprise, but the shocked look on her face soon faded to an arrogant smile. "Guns don't work on me, Bree." She moved in closer, and Bree stepped back with every step towards her. "W-What do you mean?" She asked, and tightened her grip on the gun. 

**_You live an endless live forever...forever..._****__**

**_Ready now? It's coming..._**

"You see...it happened when I got the power to talk to animals...." She folded her ears back against her skull, and gave out a snarl. "In addition to gaining that ability...I also gained one thing extra that I just found out hours ago." Her smile stretched across her face, making her look more menacing than before. She looked even more malicious than the poachers had when they killed her in her human life. "Immortality. If I die now, I'll only come back again...and again....and again.....with full memory, too." She smiled at Bree's shocked look, and the woman backed away, shaking. She dropped the gun to the floor, and turned to run. Suddenly, she felt a force push her into the hard ground. Giving out a howl, Eliza dug her claws deep into Bree's back, and she let out a loud scream as the claws ripped through the muscles and blood vessels. She could feel the claws snap her spine in half, and felt them dig even deeper. Eliza slashed down, and left 3 very deep gashes on the woman's back. She wasn't finished yet. She opened up her mouth, and started to bite into Bree's neck. Her eyes widened in shock and pain as the teeth severed through her own wind pipe and jugular vein. She felt blood gushing out of her neck, and spilled on the floor, a large pool of blood covering her and Eliza. 

**_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_**   
**_Throw it all away_**   
**_No one can break you, nobody can tear you_**   
**_You live an endless life forever_****__**

**_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_**   
**_Throw it all away_**   
**_You see a light where ever you go_**   
**_You have to face it again and again_**

"I live an endless life forever." Eliza hissed in Bree's face, which grew pale from the loss of blood. She got off of Bree, and watched the woman cough up blood, and finally collapse, lifeless on the ground. The wolf smirked, and turned and walked off into the night. Her claws were deeply blood stained. Blood dripped down her mouth as well, her teeth stained with the stuff as well. She looked back at the cabin, and narrowed her eyes._ 'They have learned their lesson....Now they now what it is like to be...the victim...' _She continued trotting into the dark forest, disappearing into the darkness of the shadows. She never looked back, never wanted to. Her vengeance was done. There was no need for her to stay at that place any longer. But she couldn't help but wonder.....did she really have to do that? She felt a sharp pain in her own heart each time she killed one of the Blackburns. She didn't know why at first...but now she believed she knew the answer. It was something felt by almost everyone, even if they don't show it. And that thing was....guilt.**__**

**_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_**   
**_Throw it all away_**   
**_No one can break you, nobody can tear you_**   
**_You live an endless life forever_****__**

**_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_**   
**_Throw it all away_**   
**_You see a light where ever you go_**   
**_You have to face it again and again_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yeah, I didn't mean for the story to be very long. Anyway, that's it. ^^; Wait I think I repeated myself....no....Just being a bit..confused. Well, I got this idea, like I said, from Grand High Idol's "From The Grave" story. You can read that on her website. It's quite a creepy and very interesting story. ^_^; The songs I used for the story, just to repeat myself, was the entire song of "Throw It All Away", and parts of "I'm Back". This wasn't exactly R rated material....I dunno...but I rated it R just to make sure. This is my first real attempt at a WT horror, so be nice. ^_^ 

I might start working on my other stories soon. I really want to continue "Alternate Dimensions", but can't bring myself to do anything. Hmm...Maybe I need more ideas of what to do for it. Any suggestions? 


End file.
